


You like him, don't you?

by Spottedlilly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Could be set anytime, Cute Shiota Nagisa, F/M, I wrote half of this instead of sleeping, Karma Akabane is bad at feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prof. bitch is to, Professor bitch actually caring for once, Timeline What Timeline, Who needs one anyways, actually i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: "You like him, don't you?"Karma nearly jumped in surprise, he hadn't even noticed Professor Bitch walking up behind him (well that wasn't much of a surprise, she was a skilled assassin after all)He quickly regained his composure"What the hell are you talking about?"
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Irina Jelavić, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	You like him, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️Waring!!  
> This sucks, read at your own risk

It a was a normal (as normal as it could be in E-Class) afternoon at Kunugigaoka Junior High.

Karma watched as his classmates begin the long trek down the hill. (There was some lame event on the main campus, karma was skipping of course)

His gaze was on one student in particular -Nagisa.

He couldn't help but stare at the short bluenette and the green haired girl next to him...they looked so happy together

Karma sighed, it was no use thinking about things like that, it's not like he cared. It's not like he was jealous, for some reason he just couldn't stand the sight of the two-

"You like him, don't you?"

Karma nearly jumped in surprise, he hadn't even noticed Professor Bitch walking up behind him (well that wasn't much of a surprise, she was a skilled assassin after all)

He quickly regained his composure

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Prof. Bitch sighs, she crosses her arms and walks up to karma.

"You like nagisa. Don't play dumb with me, I've seen the way you stare at him" she says, smirking.

"......."

Karma only response was silence, he looked down, his face covered by his hair.

Irina sighs, her expression softens a bit. "Jeez I'm not going to make fun of you....I actually wanted to give you some advice. So you better listen up!"

"I'm listening" Karma crosses his arms and looks up at her.

"You should confess-" She starts to say, Karma cuts her off.

"That's pretty basic advice professor, I think I'll pass" he says

"I WASN'T FINISHED!! Don't interrupt me again. I know it's simple, but it doesn't have to be complicated, just tell him how you feel, simple as that. Or would you rather spend the rest of your life not knowing?" Professor bitch is actually showing her wise side for once.

Karma contemplats for a minute, before donning his signature smirk. "You should try following your own advice, what? Don't play dumb with me, I've seen the way you look at Mr. K" he say as he walks off

"You ungrateful brat!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!" Prof. Bitch yells

Karma ignores her and continues to walk away. "Maybe I will follow your advice..." He says, out of earshot of his bitchy teacher, "maybe I will..."

**Bonus:**

Irina watches with a satisfied smirk as Karma and Nagisa walk up to the run down school house. Holding hands!

"Pay up octopus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this sucks, but hey that's why you practice!


End file.
